


Mornin'

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve woke up to the morning sun in his eyes, and seriously considered investing in some blackout curtains.AKA; soft morning fluff that I'm orphaning bc my best friend would kill me if he read this :P





	Mornin'

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably 100% ooc

Steve woke up to the morning sun in his eyes, and seriously considered investing in some blackout curtains. Refusing to open his eyes, he rolled over, feeling around the bed for his boyfriend. Finally, he found the spot where the bed dipped and followed it until his hand brushed against ice cold metal.

"Fuck-" he drew his hand back for a moment, before ultimately deciding he could deal with it. "Come here," he whined, reaching across the bed and pulling Bucky closer.

"What're you doing," Bucky grumbled, shifting to get more comfortable with his back pressed against Steve's chest.

"Trying to cuddle my boyfriend, asshole," he replied, his eyes still closed.

"Keep doing it."

Steve laughed, burying his face in Bucky's back and breathing in his scent. He was warm and familiar, the smell of mechanical grease and cologne that was constantly on his skin providing comfort as always. He made a content hum and breathed in deeply, smiling against warm skin.

"Sap," Bucky mumbled.

Steve kissed his skin, then worked up to kiss at his shoulder, "shut the fuck up and go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now you bastard," he grumbled, rolling over and pushing his face into the crook of Steve's neck.

"Mornin' Buck." 

"Ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> BRO IF U FOUND THIS (u kno who u r) IMMA BE SO PISSED


End file.
